


Not at all

by YouKnowMeAsJ



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowMeAsJ/pseuds/YouKnowMeAsJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dribble becomes a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not at all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phryne Twiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328275) by [YouKnowMeAsJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowMeAsJ/pseuds/YouKnowMeAsJ). 



> SO. I updated my twiction post this morning, and the darn thing wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to do a 140-word drabble (140 characters... 140 words... get it? Yeah, delightful), but it didn't happen because apparently I am either super brief or SUPER. LONG. WINDED. So now I leave you with an infinite amount of fluffy, fluffy words.
> 
> The beginning is basically copy/paste from chapter 17 of Phryne Twiction.
> 
> Hope you like!

"Phryne.."

 

She smiled in her sleep. "Oh darling, I  _miss_  you"

 

"I'm here, Phryne"

 

She knew Jack was only a dream. She hugged her pillow tight, whispered his name, and hoped she wouldn't wake up for a long time.

 

When she finally did awake, it was to a heavy arm across her waist. What had she done, and with whom? What about Jack? Not that she owed him any explanations, of course, being free and fully independent and.... she knew this would hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him. How had this even happened? Jack was all she thought about these days. And just last night she'd had the  _most wonderful_  dream. 

 

She turned, careful not to wake her bedfellow, to see it hadn't been a dream at all. Jack slept beside her, in his undershirt and (a quick peek under the covers) underpants, softly snoring. His face spoke of blissful relaxation, hair tousled and curled over his forehead, lips slightly parted, one corner turned up in a dreamy half-smile.

 

She traced his lips with her forefinger, before very lightly kissing the corner of his mouth. "Jack?", she whispered incredulously.

 

Jack only sighed, still sleeping. She kissed him a little less lightly. "Jack?" Another kiss. She flicked his earlobe gently back and forth with one finger. "Jaaaack?" Another kiss.

 

He was awake now, but kept his eyes closed. "Mmm... no, still sleeping, I'm afraid. Maybe if you kiss me again". She did, not lightly at all, this time; he kissed her back with the same enthusiasm. "Well, _now_ you have my attention. Good morning, Phryne" He opened his eyes to find the woman of his dreams had curled herself into his embrace, and was currently staring up at him in loving surprise.

 

"I thought you were a dream" she said, while touching his face softly, as if she weren't fully convinced he wasn't going to disappear. 

 

Jack chuckled. "Yes, I could see that. Your housekeeper let me in, but there was no waking you" he blushed slightly, speaking low "I have a hotel room, but I couldn't bear to leave. Mrs. Winterbottom was kind enough to let me take the guestroom -she seemed to know who I was-, but I couldn't sleep with you so close after being so far apart, so I..." he blushed a little deeper "I hope you don't mind"

 

"Jack Robinson, in London, with no pants on, blushing, in my bed? Oh darling, it's all I could ask for!"

 

And she proceeded to show him just how much she didn’t mind, and he showed her how very glad he was for that, until the sounds they were making drove Mrs. Winterbottom to take a very long walk, around a park that wasn't nearby at all. 


End file.
